Bojangeles
Bojangeles is an anomalous creature (formerly Manky-like in nature), infamous for it's aggressive and psychopathic nature, yet remaining nebulous and shrouded in mystery. It is ranked as 5CR56-Beta's #10 Most Wanted Terrorist. The creature known as Bojangeles is likely to have been the end result of a Manky-headed project to combine the DNA of Memesmiths and modern Mankies. Bojangeles expresses many attributes that make this explanation for his existence likely, though confirmation is an impossibility as Bojangeles is highly elusive and will likely evade capture and/or study for years to come. Appearance Bojangeles, in his current state, resembles a humanoid entity typically known as a "Dwarf". The most glaring quality being his massive, pink, worm-like head, which is situated on the shoulders with no discernible neck. It has been noted that Bojangeles' mouth bears an uncanny resemblance to an anus. Bojangeles wears a yellow engineering glove on one hand, and a red suit with unidentified wrench emblems on each sleeve. He wears black leather pants with kneecaps of an unknown copper-like alloy. Bojangeles typically wears leather boots, as well as a faded tan belt. History Creation Sometime during the Fall of Myxtap-9, the Manky Collective had kickstarted a project to create a Manky supersolider; a "Supermanky". Many methods to create such a beast were met with limited success, though one stood out: The attempted hybridization of Memesmith DNA and Manky DNA (As the two races both possess Dank Nucleic Acid as opposed to normal Deoxyribonucleic Acid). The end result was a Manky who seemingly possessed no special traits or powers, other than a strange pink worm-like face as opposed to the typical Manky face. The project was deemed a failure, and the Manky experiment was locked away in a mountain with other failed experiments. Over the years, as the strange Manky stood idly in it's holding cell, it decided it needed a name. It named itself Bojangeles. Containment breach One day at the containment facility holding the various failed Manky experiments, a Drop Manky transporting a shipment of Cactus Mankies ended up causing a containment breach, accidentally smacking into several support posts on it's way into a hangar, which disrupted the Cactus Mankies in the shipping crate it was carrying to the point of exploding. This destroyed the support posts, and the room above the hangar collapsed. The above room housed the local power generator for the facility, which came tumbling through the roof and crushed the unfortunate Drop Manky, killing it. With the power out, the various forcefields, cells, septic tanks, and other holding methods containing the various Manky experiments were shut down, and this event saw the escape of every Manky experiment in the facility. Many died in the facility trying to escape, though some were smart enough to hijack docked Space Mankies or Drop Mankies and use them to escape into space. Bojangeles was one of them. Unearthing of Bojangeles Five years passed, and Bojangeles slowly accumulated more intelligence, weaponry, and technology. Sporting a new humanoid body vaguely based on those of the Memesmiths he was partially made from, Bojangeles spontaneously began attacking various outer colonies of various spacefaring empires, making a name for himself as a savage terrorist. As the years pressed on Bojangeles' attacks only grew worse and more daring, and soon not even major colonies were left untouched by Bojangeles' barbaric reign of terror. OOOH BARIK'S GOT A GUN HE'S GOIN TAH SHOOT YAH DOOOWN Scrungus, Spicoceles, and Uncle Miguel were taking a break from their quest to find the mythical Sex Shark, and had decided to take a vacation to the tropical resort planet of Carbomya. However their vacation went awry, as it turns out that Bojangeles had made Carbomya his latest target. As Bojangeles began his next rampage, the group decided they would confront the threat Bojangeles posed, and bring him to an end. When the group finally confronted Bojangeles, the Manky/Memesmith hybrid appeared entranced by appearance of the last Memesmith. Bojangeles ceased all actions, and did nothing but step closer to Spicoceles. The Maker of Memes was noticeably uncomfortable, and soon Bojangeles began clawing at his own face, maniacally laughing. It knew that Spicoceles was the other half of it's form, and it thought that he looked exactly like Spicoceles. Of course Bojangeles was wrong in this, but had no way of knowing. Bojangeles promptly kicked the group's collective ass off Carbomya and continued his murderous rampage on the planet. Abilities Being the end result of a months-long project to create a Manky supersoldier, Bojangeles exhibits many abilities and powers unique to him. Bojangeles uses these powers in the name of chaos and discord, sowing pain and destruction wherever he goes. * Shit Cannon - Bojangeles carries around a mechanized clockwork blunderbuss, which has been nicknamed the "Shit Cannon" by many military groups dispatched to counter Bojangeles, as his presence, in the words of said military groups, "tends to make shit hit the fan". * Shapeshifting - Bojangeles appears to be capable of some rudimentary form of shapeshifting, as he was capable of converting from a Manky-like form into his current-day Dwarf-like form. * Agility - Bojangeles exhibits superhuman mobility and agility, capable of bounding off buildings and rooftops as if they were a long line of trampolines. * Wall climbing - Bojangeles has exhibited a horrifying spider-like ability to graft his fingers and feet to any surface he chooses, allowing him to scale walls, buildings, and other structures. * Chameleon skin - Bojangeles possess chameleon-like skin, which he can use to grant himself a rudimentary form of active camouflage. This is an almost useless ability however, as the "invisibilty" effect is downright unconvincing even at first glance, and he is incapable of using this ability to evade equipment such as heat-seeking cameras. Trivia * Bojangeles has the largest dong in the known multiverse, second only to Sex Shark, and possibly Chungo. Category:Characters Category:The Manky Collective Category:The Memesmiths Category:Antagonists